Thread
by faewolfxvi
Summary: The red thread of fate binds two souls together forever, no matter what the obstacles, no matter what their present is. One shot, possible two, we'll see where it goes
1. Chapter 1

You can't escape fate. That's what Fleur Delacour kept telling herself as she sat at the bar watching the love of her life dancing with a few of their female friends by the small area in front of the DJ's station. A drink already on her lips, the part-Veela scowled as she watched the lovely brunette move to the up beat music as the strobe light caught the large gem on her left ring finger. It didn't matter how dark it was or the lack of lighting in the room, it always blinded Fleur's crystalline blue orbs and she despised it. She swallowed what was left in her glass and set it back down on the bar.

"Another, please." She muttered as the male bartender smiled and nodded, he was more than happy to oblige the stunning woman at his bar.

"This one is on the house, gorgeous." He winked at her and Fleur inwardly cringed.

"Merci." It's not that this man wasn't handsome, on the contrary, he was tall, fit, and with dark wavy locks of hair that contrasted his honey colored eyes. Any other time in her life, she would've considered flirting, but now she only had eyes for the young woman on the dance floor. She felt a gentle tug on her little finger on her right hand and looked down to see the faintly glowing crimson of the thread attached to said digit. A frown fell on her lips as it tangled and bounced lightly, her eyes following it all the way to where it ended, tied in a dainty bow on Hermione Granger's left pinky finger. The glow overpowering the sparkle of her engagement ring.

"Fleur!" The blonde's head snapped up when she heard the voice of Ginny Weasley breaking through her wall of thought. "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I've 'ad too much alco'ol to dance, Ginny." Fleur answered as she held up the half empty glass of fire whiskey and took a sip. After she had broken up with Bill, she and Ginny had, surprisingly, formed a friendship with one another on the approximation that Fleur wasn't as bitchy when she was single. And that she'd saved the youngest Weasley's life during the war. "I'm fine being a spectator."

"You're not looking forward to Hermione and Ron's wedding tomorrow?" Inside, Fleur wanted to scream her objection, but she kept it together and merely shrugged. Ginny had caught her starting at Hermione one Christmas with a 'deeply troubled, yet longing' look in her eyes, as the red head put it. Fleur brushed it off as her wondering how Hermione had so effectively tamed her lion's mane. "It's all right to be sad, you know."

"I'm 'appy for 'er." Suddenly the tension on the thread slackened and blue eyes looked over to see Hermione, Luna, Angelina Johnson, and Katie Bell walking towards the bar smiling brightly and out of breath. Fleur put on her best smile as the girls plopped down at the bar and ordered drinks. Again, she found herself stealing glances at Hermione who had a sheen of sweat on her brow and Fleur found it impossible to look away.

"Getting too old to stay out so late?" Hermione teased as she sipped on a mojito and smirked at the blonde. Fleur just quirked a perfect eyebrow and shook her head.

"It is only two in the morning, petite fille." Fleur retorted as she drank the rest of the amber liquid sloshing in her glass. "We will see if you can stay awake as long as I."

"Two AM?!" Katie Bell gasped as she glanced at her watch and groaned. "Luna and I should get going, we have to have brunch with my mum before the wedding." Again, Fleur frowned at the reminder before waving her hand for a refill and catching Hermione giving Katie and Luna a quick hug before they left.

"Well, what now?" The bride-to-be asked as she glanced at Fleur and Ginny.

"I should be heading out too." Fleur's eyes widened as she spun to glare at the red head. "I have a lot to do tomorrow to make sure my I'm ready and not hungover for my best friend's and brother's wedding."

"I guess its just you and I, Fleur." The brown eyed beauty mused as Ginny hugged both of them around the shoulders from behind. Did she mention she and Hermione were roommates? Yet another twisted joke of destiny when Fleur had left Bill and was searching for a flat near Gringott's. Of course the universe had to dangle Miss Hermione Granger in front of her who lived in a much too large two bedroom flat in London across from the Leaky Cauldron. Damn her luck and the Goddess of Inopportune Fortune. As the blonde was lost in her thoughts, she hadn't noticed they had left the club and were already strolling down the street in the sweet, summer's night air. She heard Hermione let out a drawn out yawn as she wobbled a bit and Fleur wrapped and arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"Someone 'ad a bit to drink, I see." Fleur chuckled as they turned a corner and made their way back to their flat. Hermione just giggled and leaned against the taller witch with a contented sigh.

"Oui, Mon ami." The brunette drawled playfully as she waved her hand in front of her in a very animated fashion. The benefit of living with Fleur was learning snippets of French, which Hermione liked to reply with when the blonde would tease her. "Qu'en pensez-vou? Avez-vou eu du plaisir?" Fleur smiled, if there was one thing that could take her melt, it was Hermione speaking in her native French tongue. It had been horribly difficult to teach her since the brunette made the most adorable faces when learning pronunciations. She had almost lost control and kissed her that day, but that was against the rules, because you can't rush fate just like you can't escape it.

"Oui." She knew the answer was short, but she also knew that Hermione was a bit too tipsy to notice and ask her twenty questions as they entered their building and rode the elevator to the seventh floor. It was hard enough to have Hermione's body pressed so perfectly against hers, and keep in mind that the younger woman's wedding was tomorrow afternoon, but also to try and keep her feelings contained at the moment was almost painful. Those glasses of whiskey were finally kicking in as Fleur shook her head and sighed.

"What's wrong, Fleur?" The pair exited the elevator and walked down the hall, one, two, three, the fourth door on the left. Fleur fumbled with the keys as the object of her affection continued to stare at her with a glazed, yet concerned glare. "You look sad."

"Just tired, 'Ermione." Her reply was weak and she knew it, but still, she offered a small smile as she unlocked the door and walked into their dark flat. "You were right earlier, I am getting old." Hermione finally detached herself from the part-Veela and stumbled over the couch as a hand waved, causing the lights to flicker on. Fleur walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water for her roommate when she heard the soft hum and slight pull on her hand again. Blue eyes glanced down to the the thread glowing and vibrating slightly. This happened when Hermione was so close. She scowled and ignored the soft buzzing as she filled a tall glass and walked over to the brunette who was kicking off her shoes.

"You're so good to me, Fleur." Hermione hummed as she took the proffered glass and drank half with no arguments. "What will I do when I move out?"

"Cook a meal for yourself for once." Her tone was teasing to hide the pain in her chest as she sat down next to her destined love before sloughing off her jacket and boots. "Take care of a man-sized child." Did she say the out loud? Fleur cursed under her breath as she expected Hermione to reprimand her, but instead only soft giggles floated through the still air. She gasped when she felt the shorter witch scoot closer, wrap her arms around Fleur's right limb and nuzzle her face into her shoulder. The humming was louder and the vibration on her finger was stronger as Fleur shook her hand to try and gain some relief.

"If Ron expects me to take care of him he's going to have a very rude awakening." Brown eyes fluttered shut as a soft sigh escaped Hermione's lungs. "I'll miss living here. I don't know if I've lived on my own without Harry and Ron. They wanted me to move into Grimmauld Place, you know? But living with two boys who I've never been away from besides three months out of the year for seven years? I needed to get away from them." The Veela chuckled, she'd heard this story when she first moved in and Hermione was quite the rambler when she had alcohol in her system. "I was really glad when Ginny brought up the possibility of us living together after you and Bill ended. Of course I was a bit skeptical, living with a high maintenance girl like you-"

"'Igh maintenance?" Fleur's voice rose a few octaves as she glanced down into brown eyes that had reopened at the blonde's reaction. "You think I am 'igh maintenance? 'Ermione Jean Granger, you sort your books by color and publishing year! Not to mention for the first month I lived 'ere I couldn't 'ave more than three things on the sink in the bathroom, one 'aving to be my toothbrush."

"I don't like clutter." Hermione said simply as she moved away from Fleur and shrugged.

"Says the woman with a war zone for a closet." Fleur blocked her face as a silk embroidered pillow flew at her, missing her completely, thanks to Hermione's inebriated state. She chuckled as the brunette rolled her eyes and gave Fleur a stern glare. Suddenly, catching the Veela off guard, the shorter witch flew forward and gently wrapped her arms around her slim neck, knocking her back so she was leaning against the arm rest. "'Ermione?"

"Will you miss me?" The younger woman's voice was a breathy sigh as she rested her forehead against Fleur's. Fleur didn't really know how to answer the question as her brow furrowed and she averted her gaze to the floor. "Fleur?" The young witch pulled away slightly so she was sitting back on her knees which were straddling Fleur's legs. Should she answer truthfully? Tell the brunette that when she left she was going to physically ache at the distance between them? That she would miss her closeness? Her micromanaging and her nagging? She didn't know how to answer. A part of her wanted to tell Hermione that she was going to miss her terribly and try to beg her to call off her wedding, but that would be selfish, and you can't be selfish with the ones you love.

"I will miss you, mon ami." Her own voice was barely above a whisper as she finally looked into brown orbs that were starting to clear up from their haze. She lifted a hand and gently brushed a stray curl away from the brunette's face before letting her fingers grace over the soft skin of her cheek. Her eyes caught the hitch in Hermione's throat as she willed herself not to touch her more, but you can't deny the ones you love the simple pleasures. So again, she moved her hand forward on the same path and gently cupped her love's cheek before ghosting her thumb over the porcelain skin. "Terribly."

Fleur felt something break in her as Hermione leaned forward and this time, Fleur's breath caught in her lungs as she inched ever closer. Don't rush, don't push, don't be selfish. Never before had Fleur indulged herself on Hermione. Not even one sloppy, drunk-fueled kiss on their 'girl's night out'. She had always thought it would be taking advantage of the young girl and she didn't want that. But now, with the owner of her heart moving steadily closer, eyes hooded and clear as the morning sky in summer, she couldn't stop herself. Her control shattered as she leaned forward to meet Hermione halfway, lips gently melding together in a very bittersweet first kiss. Fleur Delacour had once thought herself in love with Bill Weasley and would admit, his kisses left her knees feeling weak, but Hermione's kiss, the kiss of her destined, made her body feel weightless with small explosions going off on all of her nerves. This was a means to an end. A lovely prologue to the beginning of a story that wasn't hers. Fleur knew this, she knew that tomorrow, Hermione Jean Granger, the love of her life and her destined mate, was going to marry the man she though she loved. But right now she was Fleur's and the Veela didn't intend on letting this opportunity, to have more of Hermione slip through her fingers. Slowly, as kisses do, it built up with heat and ardor as dainty hands moved up to gently grab Fleur's face and deepen the kiss as Hermione's lips parted. Fleur was unsure of what to do with the last bit of clear headedness that she had which was slowly, forcefully, being over run by her desire. The tension on her pinky finger was almost burning her as the crimson glow brightened and the string began to shorten to accommodate their distance. Hermione, thankfully, was the one to pull away, but not in shock, or disgust. She pulled away slowly, like a lover trying to revel in the afterglow of a perfect kiss. Her eyes were still half closed as she looked into darkened blue orbs and sighed.

"Why couldn't you do that sooner?" Hermione asked as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against Fleur's, who was still trying to regain her composure from the breathtaking kiss of her destined. It was very obvious that the brunette hadn't drank as much as the Veela had thought and even more obvious that she was using the alcohol as fuel to pursue her curiosity. Fleur just sighed before moving her hand to hold the back of Hermione's head, tangling gently in her slightly mussed, chestnut curls.

"I didn't want to lose you," There, she'd said it. More than anything Fleur was afraid her love would push Hermione away. Even though they were bound by the Red Thread of Fate, that didn't mean their affections would sprout immediately. The thread could be tangled, knotted, stretched, and frayed, but eventually they would come back to one another. Hermione's wedding was a tangle. A block in their path, but Fleur tried not to fret, not to push, not to rush, not to be selfish. "Ronald makes you 'appy, I didn't want to interfere."

"So why did you kiss me back?"

"Only because I wanted to." Fleur answered softly as she closed her eyes and tried to suppress the burning desire to kiss Hermione agian. Once was enough, that's the mantra she was chanting in her head. But when is one ever enough when you've had a taste of perfection?

"What do we do?" The brunette's question was a gentle whisper that made Fleur shudder at the bereaved tone underlying Hermione's voice. There was confusion, chagrin, and over all iniquity falling from those soft lips and suddenly, Fleur felt guilty for reciprocating. She never wanted her destined to feel so troubled over a mere kiss. So she answered the only way she could.

"You are going to get married tomorrow," She breathed, trying to steady her voice as she gently placed her palms on Hermione's shoulders and pushed her back so they were both sitting, facing each other again. "You're a bit tipsy, 'Ermione, a drunken kiss means nothing." Brown eyes widened slightly as she watched the blonde Veela rise from her seat and straighten her shirt. "You should get some sleep, mon ami, you 'ave a big day tomorrow and I don't think you want dark bags under your eyes for the photos." Her heart was breaking. She turned towards her room so Hermione wouldn't see her chin start to tremble, or the tears that were brimming in her blue yes. Don't rush. Don't push. The thread loosened around her finger significantly and eased the discomfort on her finger before Fleur cleared her throat. "You 'ave a good sleep, 'Ermione." Fleur's feet luckily still had the strength to make it to her room and she shut the door. She barely made it to her bed before she collapsed, face down on her pillows and silently let the tears fall from her eyes.

**_It's meant to be._ **Fleur whispered to herself as she heard footsteps stop outside her door for a moment, before a soft sigh echoed in the silence and Hermione moved towards her own room. **_You can't rush fate, you can't push._** Mantras don't always work. Fleur didn't feel better knowing eventually she and Hermione would be together forever, the present hurt. The thought that Hermione was promising herself to another hurt. She wanted desperately to go to Hermione and spend her last night as an unmarried woman with her, but it wasn't her place. Fleur was a friend, a roommate. Nothing more to Hermione than that and she wouldn't ask for more until the time was right. Tomorrow she would attend her destined's wedding to a man who was completely wrong for her, she'd clap and smile, she'd cry, but her tears would be of agony and mourning.

You can't escape fate. It ensnares you for eternity and no matter what you do, you can't fight it. You can't force it, you can't rush it, and you can't run away from it. No matter how many tangles and knots form in your thread. You can't escape.

* * *

**AN: Qu'en pensez-vou? Avez-vous eu du plaisir? -What about you? Did you have fun?**

**Well this was my one shot, a bit sad, but hey, at least we'll know they'll be together again. This has the potential to be more, but I won't let it get more than 3 chapters at the most. So R&R and thanks for reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So, I guess it is a bit unfair for me to know the ending of this fic and you guys don't, so here's another installment, hope you all enjoy it and I'm glad you all liked the first one so much. :D**

* * *

**Act** II: Destiny

You can't run from your destiny. That's what Hermione Granger was thinking as she stood outside of her roommates door after the blonde had so hastily retreated from her. She wanted to talk about what had just happened, discuss the kiss she knew they both had enjoyed.

**_A drunken kiss means nothing._**The words stung the young brunette as her knuckles were poised, ready to tap on the door, but she stayed herself. Her heart aching a bit as she remembered Fleur's words. Had she really meant what she'd said? Sure, she'd let Fleur think she was a bit more intoxicated than she actually was, but would she had gotten any attention from Fleur if she hadn't? Hermione conceded for the night with a heavy sigh as she turned back towards her own bedroom, picking up her shoes on the way. She really did hate clutter. Hermione had always felt something for Fleur, ever since she'd first seen the French woman in her fourth year at Hogwarts. Of course, back then it was loathing and jealousy, but after that it turned to admiration and respect. Not until quite recently had she noticed the way Fleur would occasionally (and blatantly) let her eyes linger on the brunette with a very troubled, yet longing expression. A heavy sigh escaped Hermione's lungs as she shut her bedroom door and leaned back against it. Her eyes closed as she remembered the kiss they had just shared and couldn't stop the small smile that spread on her lips or the hand that rose to brush her finger tips along them. It was no mystery that the brunette loved Ronald Weasley, but Ron had never kissed her like that. Like the world was ending and that was the last kiss they'd ever share, with passion that ignited her body and left her longing for more than just one. Slowly, Hermione opened her eyes and stared up at her ceiling. Did she want more than just one kiss?

"These are not the thoughts I should be having on my wedding day." She chastised as she shook her head and combed her fingers tensely through her mane. She loved Ronald, they were meant to be together. You can't ignore destiny. Her eyes fluttered down to the ring that sat heavy on her left ring finger, a lot heavier than she remembered. Her feet carried her over to her bed in the dark before she turned and fell back on the plush mattress. The moonlight was the only thing illuminating the room as the young witch tried her damnedest to forget that kiss. She tossed and turned in her bed, willing sleep before releasing a groan and rubbing her forehead. "These are **not **the thoughts I should be having on my wedding day."

Her eyes wandered to her closed door, wishing she could see through walls to view Fleur. Hermione didn't know the exact moment when her admiration and respect had changed into curiosity and adoration, but it had at some point without her knowledge. Her vast, gigantic amount of knowledge and intellectual prowess gave her no assistance in matters of the heart. Was it possible she was more than just curious about what a kiss from her roommate would feel like? Again, she pressed her fingertips to her lips and sighed. That's when she noticed the faint red shimmer next to her wedding ring. Hermione lifted her hand above her head and tilted it slightly, catching the red glow again. It was very faint, barely there, yet burning in Hermione's brown eyes as she brought her hand closer and furrowed her brow in confusion. The young witch finally caved and cast a sleeping spell on herself to aid in her rest, and more importantly, to escape the thoughts she shouldn't be having on her wedding day.

The next morning was rather hectic. Hermione didn't really know what time she'd fallen asleep, but before she knew it, she heard knocking on her apartment door and hoisted herself slowly out of bed, regretting the late hour sleep had finally found her and the early morning she was forced to wake. Still in the clothes from last night, she walked into the living room and saw that Fleur's door was opened and the blonde, already gone. A sadness filled her chest as she inhaled deeply and answered the door.

"Good morning, bride-to-be!" Ginny greeted as she held up a coffee and a brown paper bag. "I brought you and Fleur some coffee and breakfast since I figure neither of you would be up yet this fine morning."

"Actually," Hermione whispered, stepping aside to let her maid of honor enter the flat. "Fleur is...well she's already gone." Ginny's caramel eyes glanced into Fleur's bedroom and she shrugged.

"She must be anxious." The red head sighed as she set the bag down on the kitchen counter and offered Hermione the cup of steaming coffee. "Here, drink this." The brunette smiled and gratefully took the cup as she sat down on the couch and sighed. "That's quite a heavy sigh for someone who is about to get married."

"Something happened last night," The brunette muttered as she sloshed the coffee around in her cup and watched the steam roll out of the cover. "Fleur and I...we sort of."

"You sort of?" Ginny pushed as she sat down next to her friend and quirked an eyebrow. "Sort of what, Hermione?" Hermione began to fidget as a light blush dusted her cheeks and she sighed.

"I kissed her."

"You what?!" Hermione flinched at the shrillness of Ginny's voice and kept her eyes trained on the ground. "Oh, Hermione...why would you do that? What did Fleur do?" The red head's eyes were narrowed slightly as she glared at the brunette and sighed. "Hermione, please tell me this was just an act of cold feet? I mean, you're my best friend, but Ron is my brother."

"Cold feet?" Hermione knew this was more than just cold feet, but how could she tell Ginny? The sister of the man she was supposed to be marrying in a few hours. She was a bit troubled, more so that she was wondering where Fleur was than about her own wedding. "I don't know." You can't avoid your destiny.

"Hermione, I love Fleur as a friend, she's great." Ginny put her hand on Hermione's knee and squeezed gently. "But you and Ron have been together for years. And Fleur...she doesn't seem to be a relationship sort of girl." Hermione stayed silent, much of what Ginny was saying wasn't really registering to her, but she nodded numbly before glancing at her friend. "Come on, let's go get your hair done and forget about all this. Besides, you were both drunk last night, right?"

"Right." Ginny stood from the couch and motioned for the brunette to follow. "Let me shower and change." Hermione made her way towards the bathroom and as she passed Fleur's room again, she glanced in and felt the emptiness that the room exuded. "I hope she still shows up to the wedding." The spray of the shower was helping Hermione relax as she ran her hands over her hair. Of course, the shower was always the best place to contemplate and for unwanted to thoughts to resurface. The kiss kept replaying in her mind as she pressed her hands up against the shower wall and closed her eyes.

_**I didn't want to lose you.** _Brown eyes opened slowly as she shut the shower off and felt a strange pull on left pinky finger. She glanced down to see the glow on her finger and she narrowed her eyes again as it formed a thin bow. This was more than just cold feet.

"What is this?" Hermione muttered to herself as she brought her hand back up and stared at the red string forming. Previously, she had thought that the string was a figment of her imagination, but now it almost looked tangible.

x-x

Fleur was sitting on the roof of the building, watching the cloudless sky and sitting on the brick ledge overlooking London. This was a disaster. The kiss with Hermione never should've happened, not on the night before her wedding, at least. Fleur scowled, closed her cobalt orbs and inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves and the heavy desire to see Hermione and kiss her senseless. She'd had such good control until recently. A steel reserve that kept her at friend distance and kept her from making a mistake like this. As much as she enjoyed Hermione taking the initiative, it was her downfall that had caused the shattering of her self-control. You can't rush fate. She loved Hermione and, she checked her watch, in five hours she was going to be attending her wedding.

"Is it too much to ask for a break every now and again?" Fleur asked no one as she lifted her gaze to the sky and raised her hand to block out the sun. Hiding behind this facade of the good friend and roommate was at an end. It would've ended without the kiss, but that sure did help make it extremely clear since Hermione was still going to get married today. How could she go to this celebration of love when she was so against it? But then again, could she punish Hermione for her own mistake? "'Ow redundant." Her blue eyes glanced down at the red string that was wafting gently on the summer breeze and she frowned when she saw it fade into the air. She knew if she followed it, it would lead her to Hermione, but around now, she should be getting her hair and make-up done before getting the final fitting for her dress. "Maybe I should get away for a while." Did she mention she was supposed to be one of Hermione's bridesmaids? The irony. Fleur shook her head as she stood on the ledge and looked down at the busy street. People looked like ants from that height, her silvery blonde hair formed a tornado of shimmering tendrils that reflected the sun's light. You can't escape your fate and you can't run from destiny. "But I'm not running."

She closed her eyes and rolled her shoulders back, her scapulas moving to accommodate the new appendages that were growing from between them. Her jaw clenched as she felt her muscles tear and her skin break and shirt rip apart, a pained groan escaping her teeth. A large shadow fell over her as Fleur took a few deep breaths trying to ignore the pain that was radiating throughout her entire back. Fleur had never really embraced her Veela nature before. It had always been erratic and unpredictable with her outburst of emotions. Once, regrettably, she had transformed while she was only sixteen when she had gotten into an argument with her mother. Ever since then, she had almost despised herself for her lack of restraint. But as teenagers usually do, she grew and matured, learned to contain her emotions better and in turn, learned to control her transformation. Her shimmering, dark blue wings were large, they had to be in order to carry her weight. Fleur felt feathers beginning to sprout on the back of her neck and shoulders, prickling the back of her upper arms. She had to make a decision on what to do. Go to Hermione's wedding and pretend to be happy? Or disappoint her friend by missing it and possibly avoiding her for the rest of her marriage.

"Too much to think about." Fleur whispered as she closed her eyes and turned away from the street. "I just want some quiet." She spread her wings and let her balance sway back as she felt her feet leave the brick ledge. The air rushed past her ears as she looked up and saw the building rushing past her body. Her wings flexed and her body fell slower before she spun and gave a mighty flap. Flying always cleared Fleur's head. Something about the freedom of being in the air and being alone was liberating, but you can't fly away from your fate. She didn't really have a destination in mind, but she needed to get away from London, away from the noise and haze in her mind. It was by a strange coincidence that she ended up outside of Tinworth, the same beach that Shell Cottage overlooked. She'd always loved it here, the ocean, the air, the solidarity. Her wings folded gently as she sat down in the sand and brought her knees to her chest. Fleur looked down at the thread attached to her finger and gasped softly to see that it was faded and beginning to fray horribly. Her heart lurched as she thought of Hermione in her wedding dress, she'd gone with her to pick out that dress and she sighed as yhe memory of Hermione walking out from the dressing room rushed back to her.

_"Well?" Hermione asked as she twirled and looked at the blonde who was staring slack jawed at her. "What do you think?" Fleur could barely think, let alone form words as she looked the brunette up and down. She was barefoot and the gown brushed the floor before flowing up in an A-line form, hugging her figure perfectly. It was strapless and that had lace wrapping around the torso and flowed seamlessly into the skirt. "Fleur?"_

_"Erm...you look beautiful, mon ami." A bright smile spread on the brunette's face as she turned towards one of the several mirrors and examined her appearance. Fleur couldn't tear her eyes away from the visage of beauty that was standing in front of her. Why this had to be the dress that she'd be wearing when she married Ronald Weasley and not Fleur, she didn't know. But either way, she was breathtaking. Her elegance was flawless as she turned and twirled in front of the mirror. Fleur found herself blushing as she watching her roommate and cleared her throat before standing to move behind the brunette. The Veela would never admit it, but she enjoyed the way she looked standing behind Hermione in her wedding dress and fight against wrapping her arms around the girl's waist to embrace her. "I think it's perfect, 'Ermione." _

_"Me too." The shorter witch turned and looked up into blue eyes before flashing her pearly whites. _

Blue eyes opened half way, staring at the ebb and flow of the ocean, waves crashing gently on the shore.

"You're my destiny, 'Ermione." She whispered to the salt air as her chin rested gently on her arms and her wings wrapped around her body in order to block her from the cooler ocean breeze. "But I don't 'ave control of you and I can't rush."

x-x

Hermione checked the wall clock and began to fidget with the a stray ringlet of hair as Ginny finished pinning up half of her hair. She hadn't seen or heard from Fleur since the previous night/morning, and she was starting to get a little worried. Fleur was one of her bridesmaids after all, but more importantly, she felt like she needed to speak with the woman about what had happened.

"Have you heard from Fleur?" Hermione asked Ginny as she finally finished her hair. They were in Ginny's bedroom in front of the vanity as the others were setting up a tent for the wedding.

"No, sorry, 'Mione." The red head answered as she sat down on the bed and saw Luna and Katie Bell apparate into the back yard. "There's Luna, I'm going to go bring her up so we can work on her hair and get her dress on." Hermione just nodded as she heard a soft humming and looked down at her hand to see the red string glowing dimly. Past the bow it was tangled and fraying as it faded right before it touched the ground. She still wasn't sure what was going on between her and Fleur, or with this red thread, but being Hermione Granger, she was compelled to find the logic behind all of it. Maybe everything was connected? No pun intended, and had to do with Fleur's absence. She had an inkling, an odd feeling that she could find Fleur if she followed this ominous string.

"Help me find her." She closed her eyes and focused on Fleur, feeling the thread on her finger pull gently before Hermione apparated with a soft crack.

You can't run from your destiny, it will hunt you and bring you back on the path towards it. Nor can you chase it, destiny can elude and avoid until it is ready to find you.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Monkgirl, she doesn't think it's the right time because Hermione is marrying Ron and she can't interfere with how fate plays out, so she's just letting it happen. She eventually believes that they will be together, even if Hermione was to marry Ron, eventually she would leave him and go back to Fleur. That's why she thinks pursuing Hermione now would be rushing. :)**

* * *

**Act III: Divine Decree**

You can't hide from your fear. That's what Fleur was thinking as she laid back in the warm sand, wings spread out under her to absorb sunlight and blue eyes closed, listening to gentle push and pull of the ocean. She was vaguely keeping track of time, making sure she could apparate home and get ready for the wedding. She groaned softly, clenching her jaw and squeezing her eyes tighter at the thought. Her fate was sealed, a cloud passed over the sun and her eyes opened slowly before digging her fingers into the warm grains beneath her. This was almost comfortable enough to stay forever. What a funny notion, to stay somewhere forever when you're pining for a woman you can't have. Maybe solidarity really was the life for Fleur. A small smile spread on her lips as she moved her left hand over her face to block the sun as the thick cloud moved over her head. The red thread glowing dimly as it brushed against her cheek.

"You taunt me so, thread of fate." She whispered as it wafted softly in the wind and Fleur sighed before letting the back of her hand fall on her face. Sometimes she hated being able to see the cursed red string that attached itself so firmly to her finger. The night she first saw the string was the night Hermione had arrived on the doorstep of Shell Cottage three years ago, after she had nursed Hermione back to healthy. Bathed her, clothed her, and stayed with her during the night when the brunette was plagued by nightmares. It had happened so suddenly, so wholly that it almost knocked the wind out of her lungs. She'd been happily married to Bill for almost a year, and in one swift motion, this child, this woman swept in and stole her heart. "You lead me to 'Ermione, drag me towards 'er, push and pull me until I can't fight it anymore, and then you take 'er away. You're a false sense of security. A trap that I fall into time after time. Must you taunt me so on 'er wedding day?"

Fleur chuckled to herself at how dejected she sounded. Even knowing that you're going to end up with the love of your life wasn't enough to urge her to attend the wedding, but she was a bridesmaid, after all and she did want Hermione to be happy. She'd never been so infatuated with anyone before. Not like this, not to the point where she would cross oceans and vast lands to be with her, or that she would ever pursue **any one** for that matter. In her lifetime, she'd always been the hunted, never the hunter, the sly fox that led men and woman astray. But despite her played role, she was always the predator. It was odd for her to persist to attain someone like she wanted to attain Hermione Granger. She'd never loved so unconditionally the way she loved that know-it-all, micromanaging, nagging brunette. She loved her untamed and fiery personality almost as much as she loved their banter together. The way her eyes were always warm, even when she was angry and fuming, her eyes were always warm. She sighed softly before running her left hand through her hair and closed her right hand around the warm sand. Fleur thought she heard something like a faint clap of thunder, but ignored it, trying to let the ebb and flow of the water take over her senses.

"Fleur?" Blue eyes snapped open and her body shot up with surprising speed before she turned to see Hermione standing a few yards away, curled hair wafting gently on the breeze. Hermione had never seen Fleur's transformation before, and she was almost positive there was an angel sitting on the beach instead of her Veela roommate. Silvery blonde hair danced on the breeze as Fleur sat frozen, staring at the woman who looked like Hermione on the beach and she tucked the wild locks of hair behind her ear.

"'Ermione?" Fleur slowly stood, lightly ruffling her wings to rid herself of the grains of sand that tried to fuse with her shimmering feathers. "What are you doing 'ere?" Blue eyes roamed over the girl's body and she felt her cheeks heat up at the sight. "And why are you only wearing a slip?!" Hermione blinked a few times before looking down at her form and flinching, folding her arms over her chest hastily as the blonde removed her dress shirt. "The back is destroyed, but it will at least cover your front." Fleur offered as she made her way towards the blushing bride-to-be. The shorter girl took the torn shirt gratefully before wrapping it around herself and lowering her gaze to the ground. "'Ermione, what are you doing 'ere? 'Ow did you find me?" Hermione was about to answer before she remembered the string and saw that it led right to Fleur's right hand. Suddenly, Hermione was holding her left hand up and in front of Fleur's face.

"What is this?!" She asked a bit shrilly as she opened her palm so that the back of her hand was facing the blonde, all fingers together besides her left pinky finger where the dainty bow sat. Fleur blinked her cerulean orbs before scratching the back of her neck and sighing.

"Your engagement ring?" The Veela answered truthfully, unaware that Hermione could now see the thread that was bound to her. Hermione huffed and shook her head before moving her hand closer to the blonde's face and Fleur leaned back a bit. "'Ermione, what do you want me to see?"

"This...string!" Fleur gasped as she looked into brown eyes that were still warm despite the anxiety swirling in them. "It's...it's tied to your right hand!" Fleur held up her hand dumbly as if she wasn't aware and then looked back at Hermione before lifting her hand, wrapping her arm around the brunette's before pressing their palms together. The younger witch's breath hitched as Fleur smiled before lacing their fingers together.

"You can see it?" Hermione nodded as a deep scarlet filled her cheeks and she cleared her throat. "Since when?"

"Last night before I went to bed. Right after-" Brown eyes widened a bit before she averted her gaze to the ground and fell silent. "A-after our kiss." Fleur smiled, unable to hold in her excitement that Hermione could finally see the thread that had been plaguing the Veela for almost three years. As most unrequited love goes, Fleur couldn't keep it hidden forever as she pulled the shorter girl forward and rested her forehead against hers. Hermione was taken aback by Fleur's forward behavior, but was enjoying the closeness either way. She thought her face was going to catch fire as the blonde brought their hands between them and lightly brushed her lips along Hermione's knuckles. "F-Fleur..."

"This," Crystalline cobalt eyes glanced down at the red thread attached to their fingers and smiled. "Is the Red Thread of Fate, it binds us together, 'Ermione, forever."

"I-I've read about it, in legends." The brunette whispered as she stared at the bow on her pinky. "I didn't, I never thought it existed or that you could see it. What does that mean for us?" Fleur closed her eyes and gently folded her wings around the both of them. Hermione gasped softly, almost completely forgetting that the wings were there at all before feeling the blonde's hold on her grow tighter.

"That is up to you." Fleur was praying to the benevolent gods above that Hermione would give her the sweet relief she'd been searching for. To end this game she was caught up in and end the suffering. Because if Hermione decided not to be with her now, she would wait. She would wait for eternity and into her afterlife if she had to. The thread bound them together, but it was up to the brunette to decide if that was what she wanted. She was the one getting married after all. "I love you, 'Ermione. I am bound to you, 'eart and soul and I will never stop until I 'ave you, but I will not interfere with your life." You can't hide from your fears. Fleur was laying herself bare for Hermione, confessing her love and pouring her soul out to her in hopes she would feel the same. You can't be afraid if you love someone. You have to trust and be brave in the face of rejection, even if it doesn't fall in your favor. At least she was brave. "If you marry Ronald today, I won't stop you, but I can't pretend to be 'appy for you." Hermione's brow was furrowed in thought as Fleur opened her eyes and lifted her left hand to gently cup her destined's face. "I will still love you, no matter what choice you make and I will wait until you are ready to be with me."

"Fleur..." To say that Hermione was conflicted would be quite the understatement. At the moment, she was feeling something close to being the most comforting warmth encasing her entire body. Fleur's touch ignited her and soothed her at the same time. But what about Ron? Today was her wedding day. The day she was supposed to be vowing to love him and no other. Till death do they part. Did she love Fleur? How could she know with one kiss? Fleur was being patient, waiting calmly for Hermione to come to a realization while, keeping their hands entwined. "How can I know?"

"Pardonnez-moi?" The blonde teased as she quirked an eyebrow at the woman in her arms. "I didn't 'ear your mumbling."

"I don't know." Hermione said more clearly as she blushed and steeled herself for an answer. The Veela just smiled before letting her hand slip from the brunette's and gently resting her hand on her hips. "How can I know, Fleur?"

"Do you care for me, mon ami?"

"Of course I do."

"'Ow much?" That was a good question. How much did she care for Fleur? More than a friend, but was it enough to be a lover? The Veela was kind, beautiful, intelligent, and a very talented witch, but was that enough? Absentmindedly, Hermione began to compare Ron and Fleur. Ron was definitely not as attractive as Fleur, but he was also kind, supportive, and one of her best friends. But she never thought about Ron like she had thought about Fleur the previous night. That one kiss had ignited a feeling she'd never felt with the red head and it left her wanting more. "'Ermione?" The string on her finger was pulling slightly as Hermione looked up into loving cobalt eyes.

You cannot control your fate. That was the phrase running through Fleur's mind as she gently took Hermione's chin and tilted her head up. Perhaps you can't control fate, but she was going to try and steer it in the right direction. When their lips were mere inches apart, the blonde paused and searched Hermione's darkened chocolate eyes for permission to push further. The brunette didn't protest as she felt her heart flutter and found that she was leaning up on her tip toes to reach the taller witch. When their lips touched, Hermione melted and was glad that Fleur had a firm, yet gentle hold on her waist as she leaned up against her and fell into the kiss. There was a gentle tension on her finger and a significant burning where the tiny crimson bow was tied. Fleur's hand slid up along her cheek to rest at the back of her neck and a soft sigh escaped the younger witch's lips before she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. This kiss was not like the first. This kiss, their second kiss, was softer, but was heavy with passion as Fleur pulled the brunette flush against her. Hermione's senses were flaring. She knew oxygen was entering her body, but she wasn't quite sure she was breathing as her lips parted to take in Fleur's bottom lip between her teeth. This kiss was bringing something primal to the surface of her personality as she felt her hands run up the back of the Veela's neck and tangle in her hair.

Fleur's mind was racing. She was kissing Hermione Granger on her wedding day! She was sure karma would come back to bite her, but at the moment, the slip of Hermione's lips against hers was slowly disintegrating any negative thought crossing her mind. Kisses have a way of bringing out one's nature, and Fleur was finding out Hermione was possessive, wanting, and more than the shy scholar everyone saw. The young witch's hands grasped gently at silvery blonde locks to hold the taller girl in place as her lips laid claim to the Veela who gladly let it happen. Heads tilted to gain more, to deepen the kiss that was already deep enough to get lost in. Fleur's hands ran languidly over the brunette's exposed back and she smiled to herself when she felt goosebumps erupt on Hermione's skin where her hands roamed. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hermione reluctantly detached herself from the Veela whose eyes were glowing, gold flecks swirling against darkened cerulean.

"Tell me," Fleur whispered as Hermione rested her head in the curve of the taller woman's neck. "Are you confident enough to believe you wouldn't try and kiss me again if you married Ronald today?" Hands slipped from blonde silk and ran down Fleur's neck until they rested on her shoulders as Hermione released a long sigh. She was still trying to recover from the kiss, stars were still dancing in her vision and her body was sapped of its strength.

"I don't know if I couldn't kiss you again as soon as I catch my breath." The former Gryffindor murmured as she inhaled deeply and took in the sweet scent of Fleur. When her vision focused again, she saw her engagement ring sparkling in the sun and the red thread glowing brightly next to it. "So you are my destiny?" She slowly looked up to see a serene smile on Fleur's face and love in her eyes as the gold began to fade. The blonde nodded before placing a feather light kiss on Hermione's forehead that sent her mind into a state of calm. Fleur's arms rested around the shorter woman's shoulders and she felt another sigh escape her destined. "I suppose I should call off my wedding then."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much for all your reviews Blackflyerzee, monkgirl,DianaArty89, Shellmar, Whitesaber, Zyrl, axeine, and hulksmashed. I love all your feedback and am glad that all of you (and the others I couldn't name off the top of my head) are enjoying this story since it was literally just a passing idea while I was working! **

* * *

**ACT IV: Love**

One can't ignore love. Especially when it apparates without actually knowing when you are to find you lying on a beach trying to forget what day it is. But mainly, you can't ignore it when it's staring into your soul with the warmest brown eyes you've ever seen in your life. That's what Fleur was seeing. Hermione's hands were still resting on her shoulders as the blonde tried to register the words that had just escaped the younger witch's lips. She was going to call off the wedding. It was almost too good to be true and Fleur was tempted to pinch herself to make sure this was real, but instead, she lifted her hand up to gently cup her destined's cheek and smiled when she didn't disappear.

"You would do that for me?" Fleur whispered as she lowered her forehead to rest against the shorter woman's.

"I would do it for us, Fleur." If a heart could physically burst with happiness, Fleur was almost positive hers had when the lightness in her chest made her want to lift off the ground and float on the warm ocean breeze. "I can't really argue with fate, can I." The Veela chuckled softly before closing her eyes and lightly shaking her head. Hermione's hands gently laid on the curve of the blonde's neck and Fleur practically purred when she felt a gentle caressing against her skin. "You can't really ignore something like this." She held her pinky up between them and smiled.

"I suppose not." The blonde whispered as she kissed the tip of Hermione's nose. "I love you, 'Ermione." A lovely shade of red dusted the brunette's cheeks as her gaze averted to the ground. She wasn't used to the affection from the older woman and really, she wasn't used to be the center of attention from anyone, even Ron. Her eyes fluttered shut as Fleur tucked a curl behind Hermione's ear and tensed a little as she felt finger tips ghost down her neck. Fleur felt the apprehension in the younger woman and opened her eyes. "I just want you to be 'appy, mon amour. There's no need to rush anything."

"It just seems fast." Hermione whispered as she looked into soft blue eyes. "I mean, I know I've always felt something for you, Fleur, but I didn't know it was this...extensive." Fleur chuckled as she stepped away so Hermione was at arm's length. Of course she was happy, but she was aware that all of this could be overwhelming for Hermione. In less than a day she found out that the man she loved and was about to marry, wasn't the man she was destined to be with. Either way, Fleur was more than willing to wait for the younger woman now that she knew Hermione at least felt something other than malice. "What am I going to tell everyone?"

"You don't 'ave to tell them anything yet." Fleur noticed that Hermione was glancing behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see that her wings shimmering in the sun. "These are quite distracting, aren't they?"

"I've just, never seen them before." The brunette stepped around Fleur and brushed her finger tips against the blonde's shoulder blades where they merged with the dark blue feathers. "Do they hurt?" Fleur just shrugged and chuckled, it was like Hermione to get distracted over something that intrigued her and forget that she was supposed to be getting married in about four hours. Her brown eyes glanced up when Fleur didn't answer and Fleur shrugged her shoulders.

"Only when they first form and when they merge back into my body." At that moment, Fleur took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing on changing back to her normal visage. There was a horrifying snapping as her wings folded in and began to shrink. Hermione flinched when she saw pain flash on the blonde's features as the wings began to meld back into her body. Fleur's own bones snapping and grinding to accommodate the appendages merging into her back. Soon, Hermione was staring at her friend who was back to normal, which still meant there was a stunningly gorgeous blonde standing in front of her with a small smile playing on her lips. "Per'aps we should 'ead back 'ome so I can change into something..." Her blue eyes glanced down t her mangled attired, her tank top she had under her button up shirt shredded and only covering what needed be hidden to be considered appropriate. "A bit more in tact." Fleur glanced at Hermione and chuckled to see the brunette blushing furiously and keeping her gaze locked on the ocean to avoid raking over the over exposed torso of the Veela.

Fleur smiled as she gently cupped the brunette's face and forced her to look into her eyes. She found it adorable that Hermione was trying to keep herself from thinking not-so-innocent thoughts, but she didn't want her to think it was wrong to her to look at her that way. Fleur wanted those warm brown eyes to look at her that way. To have Hermione want to be closer to her, to think of her in that way and no one else. There was apprehension on Hermione's face as she tentatively looked up over the blonde's body, from her feet to her head before being trapped by those gentle cerulean eyes. Never before had Hermione really looked over the Veela in more than an appropriate way, but now her eyes were going over ever little detail that she'd never noticed before. The faint laugh lines on her face, how full her soft, pink lips seemed now that she had actually kissed her. How her eyes seemed to swirl with three different hues of blue and the small, faint speckles that splattered along her collarbone onto her left shoulder. She found herself wondering if she had freckles anywhere else that she couldn't see.

"Then we should get going." Hermione cleared her throat and Fleur smiled when she saw the blush fill her destined's cheeks. "I have to figure out a way to break the news to everyone without the whole Weasley family wanting to murder me."

"They wouldn't do that." Fleur ran her fingertips down the brunette's neck. "They'll be mad at you for a bit, but they'll never murder you. I'd 'ave to avenge you after all." Hermione giggled before gently taking Fleur's hand in her own.

"Let's go home then." The brunette smiled as she laced their fingers together and side-along apparated back to their shared flat. It was odd to be back when they should've been at the Burrow getting ready for Hermione's wedding. But regardless, Fleur walked into her bedroom and removed her shredded tank top before donning a blue button up shirt. Her mind was still a bit hazy. All she could think about was Hermione returning her feelings and how her heart literally felt like it was about to burst with joy. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought that on the day of her wedding, Hermione Granger would confess her feelings for her. All the doubt and apprehension that had once tormented the Veela was gone and she sighed contentedly as she exited her bedroom and saw Hermione exiting hers dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeved red shirt with the golden lion on the front. You can't ignore love. And right now, Fleur couldn't ignore Hermione even if she wanted to.

"Would you mind terribly," Fleur whispered as she moved closer to the brunette and ghosted her fingertips along her jawline. "If I kissed you." Hermione blushed as she averted her brow eyes to floor and tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"You don't have to ask." The younger woman muttered as she glanced up into blue orbs and smiled. A smile spread on the Veela's lips as she leaned down and gently captured her love's lips in a feather soft kiss. Hermione sighed as she rested her hands on Fleur's shoulders and leaning up to deepen the kiss. A third kiss can never be like the first and second, not after you've had a taste of the passion and need for the other. Fleur wanted desperately to spend the rest of the day at home with Hermione, just the two of them together, wrapped in each others arms, but they had a more pressing matter at hand. The blonde pushed the idea out of her mind as the shorter woman parted her lips and claimed her bottom lip with her teeth.

"You're addicting, ma belle." The Veela's voice was husky with want when she pulled away and stared into dark brown orbs. Hermione let out a slow breath, trying to steady her heart rate and resist the urge to let her passions take over. She'd never wanted someone so much as she wanted Fleur right now, and not just sexually. Hermione just wanted to be close to her, to stay in her arms and revel in the warmth and love that were radiating from the Veela. She never thought she'd feel so comfortable with anyone, let alone Fleur. Sure she loved Ron, felt comfortable with him because she'd known him for years, but with the blonde, it was increased. Hermione thought for a moment that she'd be perfectly fine staying in Fleur's embrace for the rest of her life, but they had something to take care of.

"Are you ready for this?" Hermione asked softly as she leaned forward to rest her forehead against the taller witch's shoulder. "I'm...a bit nervous."

"I'll be with you through everything." The blonde whispered as she tangled her fingers into loose curls since Hermione had let her hair down from it's half up-do. "We will make it through this, I promise." Hermione let out a drawn out sigh before pulling away from Fleur, keeping her hands rooted on her shoulders and trying to calm her nerves.

"Ok," She sighed against as she straightened up and took a few deep breaths. "All right, I'm ready." The blonde nodded as she cupped her lover's face and apparated to the Burrow. Thankfully there weren't any guests yet since there was still three hours or so until the actual ceremony, but all the Weasleys were there, not to mention their significant others. Which meant Harry was already there, Luna, who was Hermione's bridesmaid, Angelina Johnson, and Bill's new girlfriend Daphne. "What am I going to tell them?" Hermione whispered as they walked towards the house and Ginny, along with Mrs. Weasley came out to meet them.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny asked before her mother could open her mouth. "Luna said she heard you apparate almost two hours ago! And why isn't your hair done?" Caramel eyes glanced over to Fleur who was standing next to the brunette holding her hand. "And where were you?"

"I was at the beach." Fleur answered truthfully as she kept her shoulders back. "I was...trying to get away from all the noise in the city for a bit. 'Ermione found me but an hour ago."

"Well, it's great you two are back." Molly mused as she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her towards the house. "We have a lot to get finished before the wedding."

"Wait, Mrs. Weasley..." Hermione intervened as she turned and looked over her shoulder at Fleur who shrugged, following the women. "I, I have to talk to Ronald."

"Nonsense, dear." Mrs. Weasley chuckled as they entered the Burrow and tried to move her towards the stairs. "He can't see you before the ceremony, it's bad luck." Hermione finally managed to get her hand free of Molly's grip and stopped right before the stairs.

"I'm sorry, Molly," She said firmly, straightening her shirt and sighed. "But this is beyond important. Please, I must speak with him immediately."

You can't ignore love. Especially when you find it after you've been in love with the wrong person.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh you guys I'm so happy you're enjoying this story :D and now I'm not dead DianaArty, just working on ALLLLLL of my stories, but I figure I could finish this one up since it won't be very long. Anyways, I feel flattered to have hulksmashed and zyrl take such a liking to this story because I'm in love with both your fleurmione fics :) So thanks for the feedback as always and here is the next act. Oh and I'm not a super fan of the Weasleys either, hence why I started writing Hermione femslash, but I try and keep Ginny a bit on the nicer/protective side of either Ron or Hermione since she's the only Weasley I seem to like a bit. But I really do dislike Ron, my girlfriend teased me once because in my Hermione/OC fic I killed him, and it felt fantastic.**

* * *

**Act V: Closing**

You can't avoid conflict, that's what Fleur thought as she eyed Molly and Ginny carefully. Mrs. Weasley just stared blankly at Hermione for a moment as Fleur watched the scene unfold. She was a bit nervous. The Veela was very aware of the Weasley temper and the main root of the temper being the matriarch, as kind as the woman could be, she could be equally unforgiving when it came to her family. Fleur hadn't been anticipating that Molly would finally concede and whisk away to go fetch the groom-to-be and when she did, Hermione almost collapsed as she released a sigh of relief.

"Ok," Ginny said as she stood in front of the brunette and folded her arms over her chest. "What's going on here? You're not ready for the wedding at all! Your hair is undone, and your slip is gone. So what's up?" Her light brown eyes glanced to Fleur who had a stoic expression on her face as pushed her shoulders back and cleared her throat.

"That is for 'Ermione to explain," She said calmly as she heard Molly shouting something outside. "Not I." In truth, Fleur would've told Ginny everything, but it truly was not her place. This was her and Hermione's story, and this chapter belonged to Hermione. She wasn't going to intervene unless it became necessary and right now, it wasn't. It also didn't help that the blonde was inwardly frightened that Hermione wouldn't be able to go through with it. This was still fresh, new, and probably overwhelming for the younger witch. So Fleur, as all good lover's should, offered the brunette the space to do as she pleased in this particular moment.

"I will explain, Ginny," Hermione muttered as she heard the back door creak and Mrs. Weasley came whirling into the living room pushing a reluctant red headed man forward. "But only after I speak to Ron."

"Cor, mum!" Ron exclaimed as he was roughly guided into the living room and Fleur couldn't help but frown as she saw his pale blue eyes light up at the sight of Hermione. She bit back her jealousy as he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Blimey, Hermione, you know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the weddin'." Oh what bad luck indeed.

"I'm aware, Ron." The brunette sighed as she rubbed her temples and glanced around the room. "Could we speak alone please?" Her dark brown orbs glanced at Ginny and Molly who nodded and made their way towards the door that led to the back yard.

"Come, Fleur," Molly uttered as she waved her hand for the blonde to follow. "Ginny and I can start getting your hair up while these two talk." The Veela nodded as she glanced at Hermione and took a step forward.

"Actually,"

_Thank Merlin. _Fleur sighed internally as she paused and looked back at the shorter witch. She didn't want to spend however long this conversation would take in the clutches of the Weasley woman while her mate was speaking with the man she was supposed to marry today.

"I'd like Fleur to stay here," You could almost hear Ginny and Molly's jaws hit the floor as they gaped at Hermione. "This...this involves her as well and I need her for support." A spark seemed to ignite in Ginny's head as her eyes widened and she furrowed her brow at her friend and brother, but regardless of her internal battle, she knowingly ushered her mother towards the exit.

"Come on, mum," She said gently as she nudged the elder woman. "Just let them talk." Ginny really didn't know how else to convince her mother to leave, since she was so reluctant herself to find out if her inkling was true, but it wasn't her place to stay. So, against her mother's slack-jawed arguments, she succeeded and guiding her out the door and far away from the Burrow.

Hermione sighed in relief as she sat down on the couch and ran her hands through her hair. Ron sat down next to her and Fleur just stood there, unsure of what she should do. She cringed when she saw Ron's lumbering hands rub Hermione's back, trying to soothe her, but now wasn't the time for jealousy. Fleur was technically ruining their wedding after all.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Ron asked gently as his fiance let out another long sigh, sat up straight and turned towards him. He blinked a few times as he sat back a little so she was looking directly in his eyes.

"I don't know when it happened, Ron," She started calmly before looking down at her hands and caught the crimson glow of the string attached to her finger. "But, I...I don't think I can marry you." Ron's eyes widened as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Hermione," He whispered, taking her hands in his and Fleur stifled a growl as she looked away, one can only watch the one they love be touched by another for so long, and she was practically at her breaking point with his small shows of affection. "Love, you just have cold feet. We were meant to be together, you and I. We've been through so much." Fleur scoffed and Ron glanced over in her direction with a small scowl. They'd never really gotten on after Fleur left Bill, though the eldest Weasley held no grudge against her, the rest of the family (other than Arthur) did it for him. "And why is she here? What does she have to do with this?"

It was getting harder for the Veela to bite her tongue as she glared at the red head and Hermione shook her head before looking over at Fleur. There was something in those warm brown eyes that was eating at Fleur, panic and pleading all at once. Fleur glanced down at her hand to see the thread on her finger and sighed, trying to calm her nerves. She and Hermione were destined to be together. This was their story, their life, and she couldn't stand idle any longer with Hermione begging for assistance.

"'Ermione is my mate." Fleur said bluntly as she folded her arms over her chest and closed her azure orbs to fight the smug smile that was building on her lips. "That is why she can't marry you." Ron's jaw dropped as he looked back at Hermione, searching for the truth as she fiddled with her engagement ring and nodded slightly.

"That's not true," Ron muttered as he gently grabbed Hermione's hands, stopping her from trying to pry the ring off and looked into her eyes. "It's not true, right? She's lying. Making up an excuse because you're nervous, right? You don't love her, you love me."

"I do love you," The brunette murmured and Fleur's heart cracked ever so slightly before Hermione continued. "But not near as much as I love Fleur." Brown eyes finally locked with deep blues and the Veela calmed instantly. Hearing the words she longed to hear from her mate was beyond gratifying and she smiled lovingly back at the brunette witch. "I'm sorry, Ronald, but I do love her, immensely and I can't marry you." Ron was pale as he stood up and began to pace, muttering to himself and running his hands through his ginger locks.

"Wh-when did this happen?"

"Honestly?" Hermione tapped her chin in thought and tried to think back when she first noticed her feelings for Fleur changing from friendly to amorous. "It's hard to say, during the war I believe. I just, I was too focused to truly notice and I thought it was just respect for what she'd done for us, but it was more than that. I was more than happy to have her living with me, to see her everyday and wake up knowing she was across the room from me. Too happy, especially when I heard that she and Bill had split." Fleur had been unknowing of this as she listened to Hermione explain when she'd began to feel for the Veela. All the time they wasted dancing around each other, but you can't rush fate. The brunette glanced back up at Ron who had stopped pacing as his hand clasped over his mouth as if he was going to vomit, and Fleur wasn't sure he wouldn't. "I truly am sorry, Ron, but I can't get married when I love someone else. It would just hurt the both of us."

Pale blue eyes finally locked with deep cerulean as the red head made his way towards Fleur and Hermione was on her feet in an instant. The Veela stood her ground as he moved forward, stopping when they were face to face and she tilted her head up to challenge his gaze. Hermione could almost feel the animosity twisting around the two and it was stifling. She knew Ron had a short temper, but she was also very aware at how dangerous Fleur looked in that moment with gold flecks shimmering in her blue irises.

"You did something to her." Ron hissed between clenched teeth as Hermione slowly moved closer to the pair, afraid any slight movement would ignite the powder keg. "You put a spell on her with your Veela magic. She'd never fall for you willingly, she loathes you."

"Stop it, Ron!" The brunette uttered as she stood next to Fleur and put a hand on her shoulder. "It was never like that." She could see the blonde tense as her blue eyes began to illuminate. "She's put me under no hex and she's not seduced me away from you." Ron looked down at his fiancé and frowned before looking back at Fleur. "I don't loathe her, I never did. I was jealous of her." Both Ron and Fleur stared at the brunette with wide eyes as Hermione continued. "Throughout our fourth year I was jealous of the attention everyone gave her, and now that I think back, I might've been jealous because I liked Fleur."

"But it's Phlegm!" Hermione cringed at the old nickname she and Ginny had come up with and Fleur quirked an eyebrow at Ron and then Hermione, who blushed under her mate's inquisitive gaze. "Hermione, I love you and you love me!"

"Ron, please," The younger witch said softly as she shook her head and lowered her eyes to the floor. "Don't make this harder on me than it already is. Of course I love you, but not enough to ignore Fleur any longer. You're like a brother to me." Ron gasped as he took a step back and tears welled in his sky blue eyes. Fleur almost felt bad for him, almost. He was rather insufferable with his ego and pride, and here he was now trying to convince Hermione what she felt for him. Ron finally fell silent and flopped down on the sofa. "I really am sorry, but the wedding is off." The brunette's voice cracked slightly and Fleur put an arm around Hermione's shoulders to comfort her. What Fleur dreaded most of all was confronting Molly about all of this. Sure Ron was upset, but his mother would be livid.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: aw, you all spoil me with your reviews and I love it. Thanks for all the follows and favorites and I try really hard to update regularly though I'm sure my Hermione/Jade fan base would roll their eyes at me since I haven't updated in a while caught in this tornado or Fleurmione. But thanks all the same to all of you that review and I hope I can continue to provide fulfilling stories for you all to read :) Artemis, I do dislike the Weasleys, but I still like to keep them somewhat close to their character**

* * *

**Act VI: Beginning**

You shouldn't enjoy seeing someone in anguish. You really shouldn't, but Fleur was basking in it as Hermione slipped her ring off her finger and set it daintily on the coffee table. This easily could've been her if Hermione hadn't yet returned her feelings, it could've been Fleur in such a deep pit of sorrow and not Ron. So, she tried her best not to seem smug as Ginny walked back into the living room.

"Is someone going to tell me what the bloody Merlin is going on now?" She asked harshly when she saw Ron sitting on the sofa, head hanging and in his hands to hide his face. That's when she noticed the ring on the table and looked back at Hermione with wide caramel eyes. "Hermione?"

"I called off the wedding." Hermione answered as she lowered her gaze and sniffled before Fleur wrapped an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. The Veela understood Hermione's pain. She had hurt someone she loved, regardless if it was the best decision for her and Ron, it still hurt. When you love someone, you never want to hurt them. "Sorry, Gin, I just couldn't go through with it." Hermione turned to bury her face in Fleur's shoulder as she felt the first of many tears slip down her cheek.

"It's all right, mon amour." The blonde whispered softly as her free hand combed lightly through looks curls. "It was for the best." Ginny stared at the couple and then glanced back to Ron. Harry entered a moment later with Molly and sighed when he spied his girlfriend.

"There you are, love." He smiled as he walked into the living room and paused when he saw both of his best friends crying. "What's going on?" Green eyes looked at Ginny, to Ron, and finally to Hermione who was still in Fleur's embrace.

"The wedding is off." Ron croaked as he sat up and wiped his eyes. They were red and puffy from crying and he tried his best to regain his composure. "She's...sh-shes's in love with someone else." There was a collective gasps and Fleur was positive Mrs. Weasley shouted her shock as she looked around the room. She was waiting for an explosion, a hurricane, anything that would erupt into a flurry of questions and yelling.

"With who, mate?" Harry asked as he sat down next to his friend and rubbed his back.

"With Fleur." Ginny answered softly as she glared at the blonde. "I knew you loved Hermione for a while now, but don't you think it's a bit late to be confessing your feelings to her? For Merlin's sake, it's her wedding day!" Fleur immediately fell into her defensive demeanor as she tightened her grip on her mate and narrowed her deep blue orbs.

"Would you 'ave rather I waited until they were married?"

"I would have rather you said something sooner." The red headed woman replied as she planted her hands on her hips. "What if Hermione hadn't felt the same? Would you have pursued her?"

"Non," Fleur shook her head and sighed. "I would've waited. She would've came to me at one some point in the future."

"You smug bi-" Ron stood up and clenched his fists. He made for the blonde before Hermione turned and glared daggers into him, effectively stopping his advance. Fleur was surprised, never before had she seen such burning anger in her mate's warm eyes.

"Don't you dare insult her." Hermione growled as she wiped her eyes and turned to face her former fiancé. "If you should be blaming anyone, it's me. I kissed her last night." Ginny smacked her palm to her forehead and groaned as Molly gasped and Harry and Ron gaped at her. "I just couldn't help it."

"Hermione," Harry said gently as he took a step towards her. "Do you love Fleur?" The brunette nodded with a sigh as her gaze softened. Green eyes locked with blue as the bespectacled man addressed the Veela. "And you love Hermione?"

"With all of my 'eart." Fleur replied firmly as she tried to relax her shoulders. She was outnumbered here. Everyone that was in the Burrow was on Ron's side, besides maybe Harry who seemed to be staying neutral as best as he could, so she had to tread carefully. Honestly, she truly was shocked that Molly hadn't put in her two cents yet. "I've loved 'er since you all showed up at Shell Cottage, before then even, but she was so young then." Harry seemed to be at a loss as he glanced back and Ron, running a hand through his unruly black hair.

"This can't happen." Molly finally chimed as she shook her head and sighed heavily, chuckling nervously as if this were all a cruel joke. "She's just got cold feet is all and Fleur living with her must've made her think she was in love. Just give Hermione a moment to collect her thoughts."

"This isn't cold feet, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione sighed as she moved back towards Fleur and laced their fingers together. The blonde smiled as she gently squeezed her mate's hand. Reassurance, that's what that small show of affection was and it made Fleur even more confident as everyone else stared at them. "I love Fleur, she's my mate."

"Mate?" Mrs. Weasley inquired with a tilt of her head. "Ronald is your mate, dear." Hermione sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose and Fleur rolled her eyes.

"Veelas 'ave a destined mate that we are meant to be with for the rest of our lives." Fleur intervened as she cleared her throat. "'Ermione is mine."

"And how do you know this?" The Weasley matriarch continued as she folded her arms over her chest. "How can you both know that you are meant for each other?"

"The Red Thread of Fate." Both of the woman said together and everyone looked at them like they were mental. Hermione looked down at her hand and saw the dainty red string tied in a bow on her pinky. The thread seemed healthier if a thread could look such a way. There were no tangles, no fringes, or knots. Everything looked brand knew and the crimson glow was brighter than it had been. "It's attached to both of us."

"I don't see anything, Hermione." Ginny said with a bit of sarcasm before shaking her head.

"Because only 'Ermione and I can see it." The blonde woman answered. Molly seemed a bit distraught as she began to pace just as Ron had earlier. "We didn't plan this, we are literally destined to be with one another and I was going to wait for 'Ermione, but this 'appened for a reason and probably for the best. 'Ow would you all react if they 'ad been married for three years and then she 'ad left 'im for me?"

"What makes you so sure she'd leave Ron for you?" Molly argued as she narrowed her eyes and frowned. "They would've been happily married if you wouldn't have interfered, Fleur!"

"She is destined for me." Fleur growled as she felt her protective nature flare inside of her. "I love 'er and fate would make sure she came back to me. The thread binds us together forever." To compare the color of Ron and Molly's face could only be described as the red one would think the walls of Hell resemble. Deep crimson as they both scowled and huffed like angry children who hadn't gotten a toy at the store. Fleur would've found this image comical if all the hatred and abhorrence wasn't directed towards her.

"You must've done something to her!" The Weasley elder continued to rant and Fleur rolled her eyes again, bored of hearing the same excuses over and over. "She loved my Ron! Hermione just wouldn't change her mind in the span of a day! She isn't like that at all!"

"Sweet, Merlin," Fleur rubbed her forehead and shook her head. "Are none of you aware that 'Ermione 'as one of the brightest minds in Britain?! Do you really think she'd let me put 'er under some spell, or that she'd be susceptible to such a thing?! Do any of you really 'ave any idea what 'Ermione is like?" The Veela was flared now. Fleur could feel the familiar prickling in the back of her neck and shoulders, feather threatening to burst forward and talons begging to be brought forth as she clenched her hands into fists to keep them at bay. "You all see 'er as you saw 'er when she was young! She 'as grown, you know. 'Ermione is not the predictable girl you all see 'er as and it sickens me that you can't see past that in 'er personality because she is so much more than a student!" Her breathing was getting heavy as Fleur closed her eyes and tried to calm her rapidly increasing heart rate. She rolled her neck in irritation as Ron scoffed.

"And what do you know about her?" He asked in a low growl as he went and stood next to his mother. "You barely knew Hermione before the war! What do you know of her? I've known her since I was eleven! What more can you know than I do?" Fleur's jaw tightened as she felt a gentle hand clasp her own and she glanced down to see Hermione with a concerned look on her beautiful face.

"Fleur," She said gently. "Your neck." The blonde brought a hand up to brush against the side of her neck and felt the downy soft feathers beginning to grow from her skin. How had she not noticed? In her haste to defend herself, she hadn't noticed the itchy pin pricks that usually come with her feathers breaking through her skin. "I think we should go outside for some air."

"I think you are right." Hermione ignored the others as she gently guided Fleur through the house towards the door that led to the back door as the blonde held her neck gently, willing the feathers to disappear. The sun was high in the sky now and Fleur suddenly felt like she could breath again as she inhaled the summer air. The ache in her shoulders turned to burning and the blonde knew if she couldn't keep her temper under control she would change. Of course, everyone else had to follow them outside and saw Hermione gently rubbing Fleur's back as the Veela inhaled and exhaled steadily with her eyes shut.

"We are not through discussing this!" Molly called as she stomped towards them. This time, before Fleur could even open her mouth, it was Hermione who turned and spat out a response.

"Can you not see what you're doing?!" The brunette chastised and Ron and Molly stopped walking towards them as Ginny and Harry stood calmly by the back door watching the inevitable fall out. "You are pushing so hard, if I had any thought of sticking around now it is far gone. Fleur is right, Ron doesn't know me, hardly at all!" She left her mate momentarily to walk up to Ron and poked him hard in the chest. "What is my favorite color?" Ron's eyes widened for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Gryffindor red, of course." He answered, a bit smugly and the shorter girl rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"It's blue, Ron."

"Light blue, specifically." Fleur added, just to rub salt in the wound as she glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "Did you know she secretly wished she was in Ravenclaw just so she could 'ave a blue school uniform? I expect not."

"You don't ever listen to me when I speak to you." Hermione continued as she folded her arms over her chest and sighed. "You know I wanted to continue my schooling after Hogwarts? But you, you were so dead set on getting married and complained at how little you would see me at University. The irony being you barely see me as it is! Fleur sees me Ron, she's seen me for a long time and I've just tried to brush it off as a crush or curiosity, but I can't anymore. I love her, I love her like I thought I loved you, but her love is so much more than what I've ever felt for you. She knows me, listens, and cares about me. I want to know if you could tell me one fact about myself that is correct and no one else knows." Ron frowned and rubbed the back of his neck before looking into her narrowed brown eyes. Sure he had known Hermione for ten plus years now, but the first four when they were at Hogwarts he barely paid attention to anything.

"You don't like quidditch."

"Which everyone here knows!" The brunette was exasperated and frankly, she was tired of the Weasleys blaming Fleur for the decision she herself had made. "Fleur didn't pressure me to be with her, she left it up to me and I _chose _to be with her. So don't blame her for what I wanted. For all you know I could've put the spell on her!" There was a steady throb beginning to build behind the brunette's eyes as she closed them and took a deep breath to steady herself. This was not how she saw the day going, but she knew it was going to be difficult. "I need some water." Hermione muttered as she pushed past the red head and went back into the house. Ginny followed as Harry walked up to his friend and put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"If we know anything about her, mate," The green eyed man said calmly as Ron ran a hand through his hair. "Is that when she makes up her mind it's set and when has she ever made a decision she wasn't sure of?" Fleur sighed, things seemed to be calming down and she was grateful for that. The itching on the back of her neck dissipated and the pressure in her finger nails decreased. All in all, this seemed a lot calmer than she imagined. Until Ron pulled out his wand that is.

"This is all your fault!" He shouted as he stalked towards her and Fleur cursed inwardly as she grabbed her left forearm to find her holster empty. What luck.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ah yes, for those of you that follow regularly and have red most of my stories, you know I adooooore cliff hangers. It's just in my nature :) Guys! I'm almost at fifty reviews! Thanks so much for all of your input :D. If I could, I'd give you all a baby animal of your choosing. Sadly, I am not rich. As much as I would've loved to have Molly be the one to pull her wand, I still like to see her as the protective mother who wouldn't harm anyone besides Bellatrix...obviously, so I had to keep her out of the violence. And Zyrl, I don't think I ever answered you what I had read of yours, but I've read all of your Fleurmione fics :). And also, you guys might murder me for what I'm about to do here. But ANYWAYS, on with the show as the people in the 'biz' say.**

* * *

**ACT VII: Tangle**

What sort of witch forgets her own wand? Fleur cursed as she felt her skin prickle and her inner Veela went on the defensive as Ron flourished his wand and the blonde barely missed being hit with a bombarda spell as she jumped out of the way, the ground exploding where she once stood. She faintly heard Harry and Molly shout as she rolled on the ground and paused on her knees to see Ron pushing Harry out of his way to advance on the Veela once more. Fleur scowled, this was not the way she wanted to end things with the Weasleys, being metaphorically gunned down by a jilted lover. No, she wasn't going to let that happen. It wasn't her fault she and Hermione had been bound to one another, why couldn't he see that? Either way, he wasn't going to have her in any way, but Ron couldn't accept that.

"Stupefy!" Ron shouted with a exaggerated swish of his wrist and Fleur was knocked back a few meters before landing hard on the ground. Her shoulders began to ache as she rolled again and jumped to her feet. The back of her neck began to itch as she felt her feathers burst forth and a strangled cry of pain wrenched from her throat as her wings began to emerge from her upper back. She fell forward, unable to stand the pain as bones rubbed together and flesh ripped apart. It was like being sixteen all over again. Fleur couldn't control her reactions and her defense mechanism in her brain brought forth her Veela to protect her. She scowled, she never lost control, but with her adrenaline racing, she didn't have much of a choice. Her wings spread wide as she hunched forward and folded the dark blue plumage around her like a shield as Ron cast another spell. The Veela felt the curse tear through her feathers, but she avoided the worst of the hex as she opened her wings and glared at Ron. Is this really his solution for everything? To continue to fight for what he doesn't have like a greedy miser? He didn't deserve Hermione, he never did, in Fleur's eyes.

"Ron, stop!" Harry shouted as he grabbed his friend around the shoulders to try and restrain him. "This isn't the way to handle the situation." Ron struggled against Harry as Fleur tried to catch her breath and gasped when she felt something warm running down her left arm. She glanced down to see a large gash just above her elbow and winced when she saw the amount of blood flowing from it. Regardless of the lack of pain she felt, the wound was gaping and jagged. What sort of witch forgets her wand? Fleur chastised mentally again as she pressed her palm to the wound to try and slow the loss of blood. Harry had finally succeeded in grappling the red head to the ground and managed to get his wand away as Ginny and Hermione ran out of the house after hearing the explosion.

"What the hell?!" Ginny shouted as she stood next to her mother who was just watching with wide eyes at Fleur who was still half kneeling. It was strange. The whole time this was going on, Mrs. Weasley hadn't moved a muscle. She just kept staring at Fleur with wide eyes and her mouth gaping open like a fish. The Veela thought the woman would at least try to stop what was happening, but she must've been in shock from her son's stupidity. Fleur's adrenaline was already pumping through her body as she felt the prickling spread from her back to her neck and down her arms and she fell to her knees, doubling over to stop the full transformation. Her talons were already lacerating her palms as she clenched her hands tight to hide them. The blood rushing to her head was blocking out any other noise. She barely heard Hermione calling to her. Her blue eyes opened slightly to see the brunette running towards her, a distraught expression on her lovely face.

"Fleur!" Hermione breathed as she knelt down and gently took the blonde's face in her hands. She flinched when a choked cry of agony escaped the blonde and more feathers began to grow further down Fleur's arms and along her hairline. "What's happening? Please, tell me what's going on?"

"I can't stop it," Fleur managed to speak as she lowered her head once again and finally opened her hands and splayed them on the ground to support herself. Her talons finally growing too sharp and she feared they would puncture through her hand. Hermione turned to face Ron and scowled. "The change...I can't...I can't stop changing."

"What have you done?!" She yelled as Ron sat on the ground and ignored the brunette. Hermione shook her head before turning her attention back to Fleur and she began to panic seeing her mate in such a state. It was clear that Fleur was fighting her change and that was causing a large amount of the pain. Trying to will your body to stop from manipulating and shifting, that didn't seem like an easy task. "Fleur, how can I help you?" The blonde shook her head. She didn't know. She'd never fully transformed since she was young and this was the first time in years she had lost control. She needed to be grounded, to forget that her body was destroying itself so it could rebuild in a stronger, more dangerous form.

"I...I need you, 'Ermione." She choked out as felt feathers begin to grow along her jaw. "You need to stop it."

"How?" Hermione was frantic, between wanting to murder Ron and help Fleur, she was a bit distraught. "Is there an incantation? A potion? Tell me how to help you, Fleur, and I will." Fleur could see her eyes shimmering with gold as they reflected in Hermione's dark orbs and she slowly brought her hands up, careful not to cut her mate with her sharp talons. Hermione didn't flinch as those clawed hands took her face gently and pulled her closer until her lips met Fleur's in a hasty, desperate kiss. The brunette didn't hesitate as she combed her fingers through the soft feathers on the Veela's face and deepening the kiss. She thought she heard gasps around her, but she didn't care enough to see who had gasped or who was watching. All Hermione was focused on was Fleur. She felt hands move to tangle in her curls as Fleur's lips parted and a soft tongue brushed long the shorter witch's bottom lip.

Fleur was lost in the kiss. Her body stopped burning and as much as she wanted to make sure her shift had stopped, she didn't want to open her eyes in fear the kiss was just making her numb. Kisses always seemed better with closed eyes. Touches seem softer and everything else around you seems less significant. It didn't take long until Fleur couldn't remember what she had been so worried about as lips melded perfects against hers and reluctantly, she pulled away to take in a breath of oxygen. When she opened her eyes. She saw warm, dark brown orbs staring lovingly back at her. The gold diminished in her irises and dark blue feathers were falling around her like snow. The sharpened nails on her hands shrank back down to normal, human standards, and she let her wings droop so they were resting languidly on the ground instead of spread above her.

"I love you, Fleur." The red thread attached to to Fleur's right hand was humming and glowing brightly as she glanced down and saw her thread begin to fray. Blue eyes narrowed, confused as she looked back at Hermione, and past her, she saw Ron on his feet again, wand draw and trained on the brunette's back. The thread was burning her now as she reached forward.

It was difficult to think, she hadn't heard what spell had been used. All Fleur heard was Harry and Ginny screaming, her blue eyes were wide and staring at Ron as Hermione fell forward, collapsing in Fleur's arms. The blonde was barely breathing as she stared down at the woman in her arms, warm eyes closed and body limp and lifeless. Everything around her was muted, her ears ringing horribly as she tentatively reached down and brushed the back of her hand against Hermione's neck, sweeping her loose curls over one shoulder. Fleur's breath hitched painfully when she saw the gaping wound between her mate's shoulders and felt her body begin to shake, with what, she was quite sure yet. Her hand was drenched in Hermione's blood as she stared at it unbelieving before her eyes glanced back up at Ron and saw Ginny rushing towards her.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Things were finally going in favor for them. They were meant to be together, bound to one another, heart and soul. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. She had behaved, never interfered with Hermione's life, never pushed, never rushed. Fleur had never overstepped her boundaries with her mate until recently and even then, it was meant to happen. So why was fate punishing her now? Why couldn't the divine gods and goddesses let her be happy with the woman she loved? Why? Why? Why? Why?...

"Why?" The blonde breathed as she cradled Hermione gently in her arms. Her jaw tightened as rage began spreading through her body like a wildfire before she squeezed her eyes shut to quell the pain of her heart cracking.

"Fleur!" Ginny snapped as the Veela's eyes snapped open and she stared forward blankly, still she hugged Hermione to her. "Fleur, let me have her, she needs to be healed." Fleur wasn't listening, the ringing in her ears got louder as she felt her wings flap out menacingly and Ginny flinched before falling back to avoid the appendages. The burning on her skin ignited so fast she didn't have time to acknowledge it as her feathers burst through her skin from her back all the way up her neck and down her arms. Her vision enhanced as she flexed her fingers and talons grew painlessly. Teeth were clenched to the point she thought they were going to break as she felt all her muscles contract and her enormous wings extended back behind her, a golden glow slowly emanating from her skin. Her mouth opened to release a pained cry for her mate, but it came out as a shout of anguish mixed with a battle roar of rage. If there was one thing you didn't do, even with a part-Veela, that was harm their mate.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ah, we are finally nearing the end everyone, I've dragged this story out a bit longer than I expected, but what's a story without a little conflict, hm? Thanks for all your reviews and don't worry, there will be a happy ending ;)**

* * *

**ACT VIII: Figure Eight**

To say that Fleur was angry was the understatement of the century. She was livid, infuriated as she stood, gently lying Hermione on the ground in Ginny's care. But most of all, she was terrified. Fleur was scared at the prospect of living without her mate, managing her life without Hermione in it and it wasn't a life she wanted to live, so she let her rage take over. She wasn't positive Hermione was alive, but she had assumed for her sake, to keep her from murdering Ron instantly. Her mate's blood still stained her hand and she glared at the man who was looking a bit less confident with an angry, fully shifted Veela standing in front of him. Fleur rolled her neck as she walked towards him in the calmest manner she could muster and the red head held out his wand with a shaky hand.

"S-stay back!" He shouted as he began to backtrack, stumbling over his feet like an infant. Did he honestly think Fleur was going to listen to him? After he attacked her mate and injured her so. There really wasn't any logic, did he not think things through? Did he think she was just going to stand idly by after he so brutally injured Hermione? No, a Veela is not a passive creature, nor are they forgiving when it came to their mates. In his panic, Ron waved his wand and cast a random curse that Fleur deflected with her hand. The great thing about her full transformation was that her magic increased exponentially to the point where a wand was just a distraction. She was becoming blind. All she could see was red. Ron stumbled back as she flapped her wings and the aura around her brightened.

"I swear Ron Weasley," She spoke menacingly as she advanced slowly towards him. "If she dies," She leaned down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him clear off the ground as he kicked his feet and grappled with her hand. There was fear in his pale blue eyes and Fleur was feeding off of it. She wanted him scared, needed him to be terrified of her, longed for him to understand the severity of his actions. Her grip tightened as she lifted him higher and felt her magic surge around her. "I will tear you apart, piece by piece until there is nothing left of your existence on this earth." There was a slight pinch on her left arm as she glanced over to see Molly with her wand drawn, shaking as she tried to incapacitate the Veela. Fleur extended her arm and a pulse of energy left her hand, knocking the plump woman off her feet.

"Fleur, stop!" It was Harry, always the mediator, but what did he have to mediate this time? Ron had intentionally attacked Hermione in front of everyone. There was no going around it or softening the blow, it was already done. The red glow on her finger was a beacon to her rage and to her horror, it was dimming. It was fraying horribly, fringing at the softest breeze and it burned her skin as if reminding her that Hermione may be dead. The thought alone caused her turn and throw Ron to the ground, a snarl escaping her lips as she rounded on him again. "Fleur!"

"Harry, forget about her!" Ginny screamed as she held her wand over Hermione's wound and a soft yellow glow emitted from it. "I need your help! Either get over here right now or go get Luna!" Fleur glanced back at Hermione's prone form, the ends of her long, wavy hair soaked in blood as her heart wrenched and her shimmering gold eyes fell back on the red head at her feet. She drew her leg back and in one swift motion, sent Ron flying through the air as her foot collided with his stomach. Fleur wanted him to hurt like she was hurting. Her wings spread wide before flapping once and she lifted herself off the ground.

_And he claimed to love 'er. _She growled to herself as she flew towards the man as he was slowly getting to his feet, wand still held loosely in his hand. _'Ow can you say you love someone and hurt them like that? 'Ow dare 'e say 'e ever loved 'er! _Fleur narrowed her eyes as she landed just in front of the red headed man, opening her palm towards him and levitating him off of the ground.

"I want you to 'urt like I'm 'urting," Fleur's voice was deep and threatening as she lifted him into the air and he began to writhe in pain. "But the only way to do that would be to cut out your 'eart while it is still beating and that seems too quick a death for what you've done." The terror in Ron's eyes was almost satisfying...almost.

x-x

Ginny was working fervently to save her friend's life as she heard Ron cry out in pain and glanced over to see him levitating in front of the fully shifted Veela. The red headed girl swallowed hard and turned her attention back to Hermione as the wound on the brunette's back slowly began to heal, and slowly might've been an exaggeration. Harry had gone to get Luna who was extremely adept in the healing arts and she was praying that he didn't have to look all over the Burrow to find her.

"You can't die, Hermione," Ginny whispered as she heard Ron grunt and saw Fleur slam him back into the ground. At this rate, unless she could revive the older witch, Fleur was going to kill Ron, slowly, which seemed to be the word of the hour, not that he didn't deserve it. Even in his sister's eyes he was beyond forgiveness at this point and she didn't blame Fleur for wanting to drag out his punishment.

"What happened?!" Luna asked as she came out of no where seemingly, kneeling down across from her red headed friend and searching her caramel eyes for answers.

"Ron...he..." The youngest Weasley shook her head and tried to steel her nerves. Now wasn't the time for her to be losing herself. She needed to help her friend and at least try to save her brother's life. "Never mind what happened, Luna, I need your talent." The blonde just nodded as she whipped out her wand and whispered the incantations to heal Hermione's wound and replenish her blood. The brunette was beyond pale and Ginny feared she was too late. "We can't stop, Luna." She locked gazes with the light blue eyes of her friend. "I know it seems bad, but we can't stop. We have to bring her back." Luna just nodded as she closed her eyes and her wand and left hand began to glow red as she hovered both over Hermione's back.

"I found Dittany!" Harry shouted as he ran towards his girlfriend. After he had found Luna, he had scoured the Weasley home for any potions or ointments that would aid in his best friend's recovery. When he'd found the tiny brown bottle, he remembered that Hermione had used it when Ron had gotten splinched some years ago during the war. He slid on his knees next to Luna and twisted to cap off to drip a few drops on the unconscious brunette's back. Immediately the wound began to close fast as new skin grew and flesh filled in where it had been eaten away.

"You're a life saver, Harry." The young blonde next to him mused as she still continued to heal Hermione. "That will be a great help. Ginny, why don't you take a break and let me take over?" The red head nodded as she sat back with a huff, her magic and energy almost drained as she closed her eyes. She'd almost forgotten about her brother, almost, until she heard his pained cry and saw a bright white light hit him square in the chest as he tried to deflect the oncoming spells that were leaving Fleur's hand silently and seamlessly. Ginny had to blink a few times to make sure who she was looking at was still Fleur.

The visage in front of her only resembled Fleur in the manner that they both had blonde hair, but instead of the silvery blonde it normally was, it was more golden. Her eyes were a misted with gold shimmers to the point where you'd never know their original color. Ginny jumped to attention when she heard a soft groan emanate from the brunette who was lying next to her and she sat up on her knees before leaning down towards her friend. Her fingers flinched before brown eyes opened half way and Harry exhaled a sigh of relief. Luna stopped her incantation as Hermione slowly lifted herself so she was on her knees, hands on the ground still supporting her upper body and she winced when she moved her shoulders. Thank the gods.

"What happened?" Hermione asked weakly as she glanced over at the younger witch who had tears brimming in her eyes before she lurched forward and took the brunette into her arms in relief. Luna and Harry did the same, taking both Ginny and Hermione into a group hug as the newly conscious witch squeaked a bit and she flinched. "Guys...what's going on? I feel like someone hit me in the back with a flying car." Ginny pulled away, wiped her eyes and smiled brightly at her friend, glad to see her alive.

"Ron hit you with a curse, Hermione." Harry answered as he held her still, as if he was afraid that if he let go she would fall unconscious again. "You were, you were hurt pretty horribly and well, Ginny and Luna have been healing you." There was a loud explosion and the four winced as a cloud of dust erupted a few meters in front of them.

"Where's Fleur?" The brunette asked anxiously, her mind finally fully returning to her. She looked at Ginny and furrowed her brow. "Ginny, where is Fleur?" The red head just pointed forward and Hermione followed her finger, squinting her eyes as the dust began to settle. Dark brown orbs widened when she saw the glowing figure of her mate, dark blue wings shimmering in the sun and flared back behind her. They looked larger than normal, and that's when Hermione saw the change in hair color, the talons on Fleur's hands and most of all, the feathers that climbed up her neck and down her arms.

"She's kind of been pulverizing the shite out of Ron." Harry adjusted his glasses as he turned turned to look at his friend who was now, currently lying face down at Fleur's feet. "Mrs. Weasley tried to stop her, but she's super strong in her Veela form." Hermione watched, mouth gaping as Fleur hovered just a foot above the ground and glared down at the heap that was Ron. Ignoring the pain in her back, Hermione stood slowly and began to make her way towards the enraged part-Veela. "Hermione what are you doing?!" The green eyed boy hissed as he gently grabbed her hand and brown eyes glanced down at him curiously. "She's dangerous!"

"As much as I dislike Ron at the moment," Hermione replied gently as she wriggled her hand free. "I can't let Fleur kill him, what kind of friend would I be if I did?" Harry and Ginny just stared before a small smile grew on the brunette's lips. "And she's only dangerous to him right now, and maybe Molly." Hermione wasn't sure why she felt so calm, despite the aching muscles in her back that were still newly grown and getting used to movement, she was walking almost normal.

It seemed like miles separated her and Fleur as she drew closer, staring at the Veela's dark wings and gold shimmer that resonated from her body. Never before had she seen Fleur change fully, and even now, she was positive since the blonde was a quarter-Veela, this wasn't a full change. She'd read many books and all described a fully fledged Veela as more bird than human. Right now, Fleur was still more human than Veela. The thread on her finger was burning and she wondered if that was what Fleur was feeling right now. The bow was dropping a bit and fringing, but the glow was still bright and as she neared her mate, it began to repair itself.

Just as the blonde woman was about to raise her hand and land a blow on the cowering lump that was Ron Weasley, Hermione reached forward and gently grabbed her hand. Fleur's head snapped around before her eyes widened and she let her feet touch the ground. Hermione smiled lovingly as her mate turned toward her and dark cobalt feathers began to fall around them. The gold glow in Fleur's eyes dissipated slowly as she stared into warm chocolate and she reached up with talon-less hands to gently cup her lover's face.

"'Ermione?" Fleur whispered as she took a step closer and combed her fingers through soft curls. "You're all right?"

"Fit as a fiddle." The brunette replied light-heartedly as she placed her hand over Fleur's and sighed. The plumage on the blonde's face molted as her wings slackened and drooped as if they were exhausted. Fleur had forgotten all about Ron as a smile crept onto her lips and she lunged forward, losing the rest of her feathers as her arms wrapped tightly around Hermione's waist. The shorter girl squeaked softly as Fleur picked her up and younger witch circled her arms around the Veela's shoulders to steady herself. It wasn't a crushing embrace, but it was firm and comforting as Hermione closed her eyes and held onto her mate. Wings lifted silently and folded around the couple as if to keep them close together, making sure nothing would interfere this time. "I see you went on a bit of a rampage." Hermione whispered as she chanced a glanced down at a bruised and beaten Ron who was rolling around, groaning on the grass.

"'E 'urt you," Fleur's voice was barely a whisper as she buried her face into Hermione's neck and inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of her destined love. "'E took 'is anger out on you and I wasn't going to let 'im get away with that. I told you earlier that if anything 'appened I would avenge you. Though I must admit, I never thought 'e would do anything to you." Fleur gently set Hermione back down on the ground, but didn't remove her arms as she leaned over to keep the brunette flush against her. She wasn't ready to let go yet, she wasn't ready to miss the warmth of her mate's body or the feel of her hands tangling in her hair. All she wanted was to make sure she was there, that she wasn't having a rage induced delusion. All she wanted was Hermione. Fleur glanced down at her right hand, her thread healing slowly and glowing bright as she pulled away reluctantly to look into the eyes she loved so. "I was scared."

"I know you were," Hermione cooed as she ghosted her fingers against the blonde's jaw and smiled. "But I'm all right now and you don't need to be scared. I'm here and you have me."

"Oui," The Veela muttered softly as she rested her forehead against her mate's and sighed, letting her body relax. "I've got you."


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Well everyone? Still enjoying yourselves? I hope so. I'd like to thank you all for your feedback and support for this story and thanks so much for reading it! **

* * *

**Epilogue: Dark Blue **

It took some time for everyone to get over the incident at the Burrow on the day that was supposed to be Hermione and Ron's wedding day. Regardless to say, there was a lot of explaining to do with family and friends about the ceremony being cancelled and why Ron was being ostracized by his closest friends and sister. Hermione tried not to hold any feelings of resentment towards her friend since they _were _old friends, but Fleur was farther than gone. The blonde hardly looked at the red head after their ordeal and Ron wouldn't look at her either, for reasons that border lined a phobia, which the Veela was rather pleased about.

Two months had passed since that day and Fleur found herself sitting on her leather couch in her knew home outside of Falmouth, not too far from Tinworth, lounging lazily as she held a book over her face as the sun was beginning to set. It wasn't a large house, but large enough for her and it had a wonderful view of the ocean. It reminded her a lot of Shell Cottage, but without all the gaudy shells and beach decor. Her home was more modern with the homey touches that made it cozy. She found it ironic that she yet again, found herself in the same vicinity of the home she once shared with Bill Weasley, but Shell Cottage was a ways south of where she now lived.

A soft sigh escaped her lips as she checked the clock on the wall and then glanced at the front door over the back of the couch. Hermione would be home soon. It was often that Fleur would be home before her mate now that Hermione had a full time job working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, the brunette had been rather busy pursuing her goals for the rights of House Elves. So, Fleur just leaned back into the plush sofa and returned the book over her face as she continued to read.

"Were you waiting for me?" Fleur jumped and in the process, dropped the heavy, hard-cover book on her face. The Veela groaned as she moved the book and saw the upside down version of her mate's face, a bright smile on her lips as she giggled at the blonde's clumsiness. "I'm sorry, Fleur," Hermione cooed as she leaned down and pecked the part-Veela on her nose. "I'd say I didn't mean to startle you, but that was my main goal."

"'Ow did you get in the 'ouse without me knowing?" Fleur asked as she sat up and the brunette sat down next to her with a happy sigh. Brown eyes sparkled mischievously as Hermione kicked off her shoes and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Hermione queried, the blonde smiled before leaning forward and capturing her mate's lips in a soft kiss. They'd been living together in their new home for about a month now and Fleur still felt like a lovesick fool when she kissed Hermione. She wasn't really sure how her heart was still beating since she was positive it had exploded long ago, but it still fluttered when she was near the brunette and she hoped the feeling never faded. "How was your day, love?"

"Short," The Veela answered as she leaned back and slung her arm over the shorter witch's shoulders. "Besides that, not bad, 'ow about you, ma belle? 'Ow was work?"

"Well, fighting alongside the Minister of Magic has its advantages." The shorter girl smiled as she rested her head against Fleur's shoulder and maneuvered until she was tucked safely under her arm. "He's agreed to at least look over my ideas and suggestions, so I guess you could say we are making progress." Fleur hummed her understanding and closed her eyes, her body calming having her mate under her arm.

"As stubborn as you are," The blonde teased as she played with a loose curl languidly. "I doubt 'e will 'ave any other choice but to agree." Hermione chuckled and nodded her head.

"You remember Harry and Ginny are coming over for dinner, right?"

"Oui," Blue eyes snapped open as she glanced down at her lover. "We weren't supposed to make said dinner, correct?"

"Correct," The answered with a chuckle as she leaned up and pressed her lips against Fleur's jaw. "Harry is bringing over take-out from the Thai place, but we should prepare for their arrival." With that, Hermione rose and picked up her shoes to place them by the front door before making her way towards their bedroom to change. Fleur sighed before standing up and stretching her arms over her head.

"Fleur!" The blonde jumped to attention at her mate's call and rushed to the bedroom to find Hermione staring at the new decoration Fleur had added on the wall above their bed. Hermione turned to look at her and gaped at the Veela. "When did you get this?"

"Just this morning." Fleur smiled and leaned against their doorway before folding her arms over her chest. "Do you like it?"

"I love it." Hermione smiled as she stared at the slim, wood box with a glass lid above their headboard. It had taken Fleur a long time, surprisingly, to find a thread that looked the way she wanted it. Though the red thread that connected her to her mate was healthy and strong, the crimson string in the frame was far from perfect. It was frayed and tangled, knotted in certain places, but it resembled what they'd gone through. In the frame, it wrapped around one of Fleur's own dark blue feathers, with a quote in the backdrop that read,

**"Listen for the call of your destiny, and when it comes, release your plans and follow."**

It was rather fitting, Fleur thought, since Hermione had literally followed the red string to Fleur on the day of her wedding and so decidedly called off her wedding. As Hermione was looking at the framed thread, she narrowed her eyes in curiosity before climbing up on the bed and her fingers gently touched the glass, examining the contents of the frame. Tied to one end of the thread, was a diamond sitting daintily on a band of white gold. Fleur smiled before joining her mate on the bed and, as Hermione was still staring, undid the clasp that kept he box closed and opened the glass door before untying the ring.

"I know we 'aven't been together very long," Fleur whispered as she knelt next to Hermione and gently took her left hand. "But I can't imagine not 'aving you with me for the rest of my life." Hermione glanced down at the ring and back at Fleur as she blinked a few times. "Will you marry me, 'Ermione?" Even with the knowledge of Hermione being her mate for life, Fleur was still nervous about asking her to marry. It wasn't one of those small tasks or gestures of love, this was the rest of their life together. It was a token of her love since after they started living together and proclaiming their love on a daily basis, their thread only glowed when they were separated or out of eye sight, always leading them to one another.

"As if you had to ask." Hermione breathed as a bright smile grew on her lips and the blonde slipped the ring onto her mate's finger. She didn't have a chance to say much else as the brunette tackled her, melding their lips together as they both fell back onto the mattress. Fleur tangled her fingers through thick curls as the brunette took the blonde's face in her hands and tilted her head. "That was a yes, by the way." She giggled as she pulled away and looked into crystalline cerulean eyes before kissing her deeply once more.

"Thank you for clarifying." The Veela smiled as she wrapped her arms around the other witch's lithe waist. "At the risk of sounding 'orribly cliche, you've just made me the 'appiest woman in the universe." Hermione just beamed as she kissed Fleur once more and then hoisted herself off the bed. Fleur blinked her eyes, confused as to why her mate had left their comfortable bed and the promise of a very pleasurable celebration.

"Ginny and Harry will be here soon," The brunette answering Fleur's internal thoughts. She stripped off her work shirt and slipped on a very loose, royal blue jumper before glancing back at her fiance who was still lying on the bed pouting. "Don't worry, we will have a lot of time to celebrate after dinner, all right?" The blonde nodded as she sat up on the bed and ran her hands through her silvery blonde hair to put the mussed up strands back in their place. Hermione walked over and planted a lingering kiss on the Veela's lips.

"I love you, Fleur." She sighed before pecking her one last time and exiting the room to pick up the house before their friends' arrival. There was a gentle tug on her right hand as blue eyes glanced down and saw the gentle glow of the thread on her finger. It looped on the floor and the Veela leaned over to look out the door, seeing Hermione tidying up the living room. The corners of her mouth turned up into a contented smile as she watched her mate, the string glowing brightly, tied in a dainty bow next to Hermione's engagement ring that was gleaming radiantly next to it. There was a lack of light in the living room since it wasn't quite dark yet, but the ring sparkled radiantly regardless, it almost blinded Fleur's blue eyes, and she adored the sight.

You can't escape your fate, you can't run from your destiny, you can't hide your fear, you can't ignore love, and you can't avoid conflict, but you can accept it, wait for it, deal with it, and acknowledge it. You can't push, or rush, or control someone else's life. All you can do is be patient, be understanding. Wait for the call of your destiny, and follow.

* * *

**AN2: Well everyone that is the end of Thread, I hope you all enjoyed it and are satisfied. Some of you may be asking why I didn't give a more in depth description of what happened after Fleur snapped out of her rage and with Molly and all that stuff, and well, if I would've done that, there could've been several chapters of filler, and I'm not the biggest fan of filler. But anyways, thank you all so much for reading and following and all of the wonderful feedback you all have given to this story. It's made writing it that much more fulfilling. :) Oh, the quote is from M. Marti, I just randomly found it on the interwebs.**


End file.
